Generally, this invention relates to a fishing rod holder and a fishing rod/fishing rod holder combination. The fishing rod holder and rod/holder combinations of the present invention support a fishing rod in an inclined, upright position suitable for fishing.
The present invention provides a novel, adjustable fishing rod stand or holder. The present invention further provides a novel fishing rod/fishing rod holder combination. The holder is preferably comprises an elongated base, and elongated arm, and a cradle. The elongated arm preferably has a first end and a second end with the first end being attached to the base, and the arm extending traversely from and being rotatable extendable relative to the base. The cradle is for receiving and supporting the fishing rod in a holding position. The cradle should be pivotally attached to the second end of the elongated arm, allowing the fishing rod holder to support the fishing rod in variable, inclined upright positions suitable for fishing.
Preferably, the cradle is partially circular in shape and has a top opening larger than the smaller diameter of a tapered fishing rod. The cradle preferably has an inside diameter smaller than the larger diameter of a tapered fishing rod. This configuration allows the tapered fishing rod to be received in the cradle and then snugly fill the cradle. Alternatively, the cradle may comprise a strap to receive and hold the fishing rod. In this configuration, the particular shape of the cradle is not critical as long as the cradle can receive and hold the fishing rod snugly when attached with the strap. The strap is also not known to be critical and may be, for instance, a hook and loop connector. Additionally, the cradle may clip or snap onto the fishing rod. The method of attachment of the fishing rod allows optional temporary to the pole. Therefore, a fishing rod holder of the present invention may be used on several different poles or several different fishing rod holders of the present invention may be used on the same pole.
In one embodiment of the invention, the elongated arm comprises a sleeve and a member. The sleeve has a larger diameter than the member which allows the sleeve to receive the member and allows the member to extend telescopically in relation to the sleeve as well as rotate in relation to the sleeve. This configuration allows the fishing rod holder to pivot, rotate and extend relative to a fishing pole.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the elongated arm may be tubular and attached perpendicularly to the base.
A fishing rod holder of a present invention preferably comprises traction pads on the base to increase the friction between the base and a surface that is supporting the fishing rod and the fishing rod holder. The traction pads may comprise a polymeric material.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the fishing rod holder further comprises a second fishing rod cradle spaced from the first fishing rod cradle that receives a fishing rod. The second cradle allows the fishing rod to be attached to the pole in a second position, allowing for easy transportation of the pole while connected to the fishing rod holder of the present invention. Preferably, the second fishing rod cradle is semi-circular in shape and receives the fishing rod through the opening of the semi-circle. Furthermore, the second fishing rod cradle preferably comprises flexible material allowing the opening to be smaller than the diameter of the point of the fishing rod received by the second cradle. Thus, the fishing rod is pushed through the flexible opening of a second cradle in a snap fashion. Additionally, the second cradle may be attach to the rod by some type of clip.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the base comprises at least hollow holder to engage a fishing hook attached to the fishing line of a fishing rod. This hook may be loop shaped or circular shaped or ring shaped allowing the hook to engage the hook holder through the hollow portion of the hook holder.
In one embodiment of the invention, the arm comprises measurement indicia allowing the user of the fishing rod holder to measure captured fish using the fishing rod holder of the present invention.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a fishing rod and rod holder combination comprising a flexible, elongated fishing rod, an arm pivotally connected to a first point and connectable to a second point of the rod. The arm is telescopically extendable to provide support for the rod. A base is transversely connected to the arm and a cradle is provided for connectability of the arm and base to a second point of the rod. In this other embodiment, the cradle may be flexible and semi-circular in shape with the opening space being less than the diameter of the second point of the rod. This cradle may optionally comprise a strap connecting the cradle to the fishing rod.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the nature of the cradle or the nature of the attachment of the cradle to a fishing rod is not known to be critical. In this embodiment, any means may be used to attach the rod as long as it does not interfere with the pivoting, rotational, and telescopic movement of the rod holder relative to the fishing rod.
Furthermore, the base may contain a hollow fishing hook holders. In this embodiment, the arm and base support the rod in an inclined, upright position suitable for fishing. The base comprises pads to increase the co-efficient friction between the rod and the surface of the rod is resting upon.
The fishing rod holder of the present invention has many advantages over the prior art fishing rod holders. For instance, many prior art fishing rod holders comprise a stake that must be driven in the ground. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,621 by Tucker. The fishing rod holder of the present invention, on the other hand, may be used on any surface such as rocks, a pier, or ice because it supports the rod in an inclined, upright position suitable for fishing without the need for being inserted into the surface it rests upon. Additionally, the fishing rod holder is advantageous over the prior art fishing rod holders in that the fishing rod holder of the present invention is not cumbersome to the user when a fish strikes or the user decides to change fishing locations. Whenever the user lifts the rod, the holder of the present invention remains attached to the rod. Accordingly, the user does not have to remove the rod from a holster-type holder or remove any straps to pickup the pole to reel in a captured fish. Additionally, when the user is ready to change fishing locations, the user only has to pick up the pole. The user is not required to separately remove the holder from the ground and/or separately transport the fishing rod holder. Additionally, the user is not required to remove the holder when casting the line. The holder may remain attached to the rod during casting.